


A whiterose tale

by Lboogie0711



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lboogie0711/pseuds/Lboogie0711
Summary: Ruby feels as though something is on Weiss's mind, then Weiss has some news
Kudos: 3





	A whiterose tale

Falling out of a plane may seem scary at first, but once your flowing in the air, you feel a rush of adrenaline coursing through your vains. That’s what team rwby felt as they fall out the Atlas airship.  
Ruby loved that the team was back together, on an actual mission! However, all through out the mission, she felt as though Weiss seemed uspet. Once the team were back at Atlas Academy, she went to go talk with Weiss.  
“Hey weiss, can we talk?” Ruby asked “Sure” Weiss sitting down on her bed. “Listen during the mission, you seemed kinda distance. Everything ok?” Ruby said “Of course I am, I just have a lot on my mind. Being back in Atlas still brings back horrible memories, plus if my father finds out i’m home after I ran away, I don’t know what I’ll do” Weiss said looking away from Ruby.  
“Don’t worry Weiss, Blake, Yang, and I won’t let anything happen to you” Ruby said trying to make Weiss feel better. “You don’t know my father, he’s cyncial, cruel, and only cares about our family business” Weiss said angry getting up about to leave  
“Weiss wait…” Ruby said as she tried to stop her. “I just- I don’t want to discuss this anymore” Weiss said as she left the room. Ruby sighed, as she stayed in the room, collecting her thoughts. She knew that Weiss had problems with her family, especially her father, but deep down Ruby knew that Weiss wasn’t like her family. Weiss had changed since then.  
Ruby got up to leave the dorm room. When she went to the dining hall, Weiss’s face went pale.  
“Weiss what’s wrong?” Ruby asked. “My father….. He knows i’m here” Weiss said "How?" Yang asked "I don't know, but he wants us all to come to dinner" Weiss said "Will we have to dress up?" Jaune said "Yes we all will. Excuse me" Weiss said getting from the table  
"I can already tell that this dinner will be pleasant" Blake said "We have to go so we can be there for Weiss" Ruby said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Rwby fan fiction and it’s based on volume 7


End file.
